


Ever Dream

by nek0zawakun



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nek0zawakun/pseuds/nek0zawakun
Summary: "A member of our organization drifted into a coma after performing a ritual. We need to get him back to his senses," The leader explained. The girl listened carefully lightly nodding her head."I see. Bring the individual here, I will see what I can do.""We already brought him." Kisame said loudly as he stepped ahead and dropped Hidan's body by her feet.Her eyes widened as see looked at the man lying on the ground. Her heartbeat sped up with every glance she took. The girl remained calm on the outside."I cannot help you." She said emotionlessly taking a few steps back, away from Hidan."But you can cure anything," Leader said."Yes, but...not him." She replied coldly. Her eyes glared at the man by her feet.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Ever Dream

**Ever Dream [Hidan] for LovelyLynx**

Hidan whispered another jutsu as he made a long cut on his chest. Blood ran down his body...a smirk of pleasure played on his lips as he watched his blood drip on the floor. He loved the look of blood, and the feeling he got every time he harmed himself. He thought of a unique jutsu he never used before. It occupied his mind for a while. It was one of the most dangerous jutsus ever created by Jashin-sama. Hidan thought for a while before grabbing the scroll with the jutsu on it and reading it over.

*...blah, blah, blah...consequences...blah, blah...fuck sake...* Hidan threw the scroll on the floor and prepared himself. As he whispered the jutsu his mind travelled to the list of consequences he read, yet he did not stop. It was not in Hidan's nature to doubt his actions, and so he finally said it.

At first, he felt no difference...but as minutes passed by, he could feel his body become numb...he tried to move his hands and legs, but they were paralyzed. * _Fuck me sideways..._ * he cussed in his mind as his body dropped on the floor lifelessly.

* * *

Kakuzu entered the room, to find Hidan's lifeless body on the floor. He rolled his eyes and came closer. With no hesitation's he kicked Hidan's body: "Get the fuck up Hidan. Leader-sama needs to see you."

But Hidan did not move an inch. Kakuzu raised his eyebrows.

"Come on asshole. Stop fooling around." He said angrily and kicked his partner one more time. Yet there was no reaction from Hidan's side. * _Hmmm...it doesn't seem as if he is pretending_.* Kakuzu thought quite surprised. He kneeled beside his partner and touched his pulse. The pulse was faint, but it was present. * _Coma. Better tell the leader_.*

* * * 

"What will we do with him, un?" Deidara asked looking at Hidan's body. He walked around the pile of blood, not wanting to dirty his shoes.

"Can I make him into a puppet?" Sasori asked hopefully.

"Or we can just eat him..." Zetsu suggested out of the kindness of his heart.

Itachi leaned on the wall. A passionless look plastered on his face. The last thing he wanted was to be in the same room with the rest of the Akatsuki, especially when one was lying lifelessly on the ground. It was not how he imagined his day would go.

"We will not do any of the suggested." Pein said raising his arm to calm everybody down.

"Then what do you suggest?" Konan asked with her arms crossed on her chest.

"We need to bring him back. We need him and what he can offer the organization."

"But how are we supposed to do that? Nobody knows the jutsu he used...nobody can revert it," Kisame said confused.

"We won't...we will take him to someone who can." Leader replied sighing at how ridiculous Kisame could be.

"Oh..." Kisame said dumbstruck.

"Whom, un?" Deidara asked raising his eyebrows.

"I've heard of this girl named Mayu, she's one of Jashin's believers, but her real power is healing. She is a medic nin. Nobody can compare with her abilities." Leader replied.

"So, we guess we can't eat him then." Zetsu's black side said disappointed.

"No. Kakuzu, Itachi...get him ready. We're leaving in half an hour." Leader said getting up and walking out with Konan closely behind him.

Itachi pushed himself away from the wall and hovered over Hidan, wondering if it would be better to finish him off and blame it on an accident.

* * *

They made their way inside the temple. Everything inside was marble and shone with cleanliness and purity. The members of the Akatsuki looked around and continued walking. Kakuzu gasped at all the golden statues, earning a warning glare from the leader's side.

Kisame walked behind everyone carrying Hidan, not caring about anything.

As they approached the altar somebody's tender voice broke the silence:

"Who may you be?"

Akatsuki stopped and turned around. The male population of the Akatsuki could not help but gasp at the girl standing in front of them. Her beautiful, dreamy blue eyes were sparkling in the sunlight pouring from the window, her gorgeous long black hair with purple strands fell on her small but firm breasts. Her pale skin was so clear, it seemed as if she was made of porcelain. The girl was tall, almost too tall for a female. The guys eyed every inch of her visible skin, until she broke the silence again.

"Who are you, intruders of my temple?" she asked, her voice seeped with amusement.

"We are seeking your help." The leader spoke recovering from the shock.

"I see." She walked down the small staircase and approached the group. "And what kind of help are you seeking?" she asked looking directly into the leader's eyes. There was no fear in her eyes, not even a bit.

"A member of our organization drifted into a coma after performing a ritual. We need to get him back to his senses," The leader explained. The girl listened carefully lightly nodding her head.

"I see. Bring the individual here, I will see what I can do."

"We already brought him." Kisame said loudly as he stepped ahead and dropped Hidan's body by her feet.

Her eyes widened as see looked at the man lying on the ground. Her heartbeat sped up with every glance she took. The girl remained calm on the outside.

"I cannot help you." She said emotionlessly taking a few steps back, away from Hidan.

"But you can cure _anything_ ," Leader said.

"Yes, but...not him." She replied coldly. Her eyes glared at the man by her feet.

"Why is that, yeah?" Deidara asked staring at her.

The girl sent him a death glare and turned around.

"Because I said so, now don't waste your time trying to persuade me. I will not do it. Not now, not ever." She walked to the altar and sat down.

Pein looked at Hidan and then at the girl. There was something wrong. He could sense it. There was tension and he was going to find out what caused it.

"Everybody, wait outside." He ordered as he approached the girl. She did not look up, nor did she move from her place. She remained completely still.

"There is a reason why you refused to help him," He stated in a matter of fact way, she did not reply, just continued looking at the wall. "Not because you can't, but because _you don't want to_." He stressed the last sentence. This made her look up. Their eyes met and the look in her eyes confirmed his statement.

"So, you have me figured out. Well done." She said bitterly.

"It appears to me like you two already know each other. Am I correct?"

"Yes." The girl sighed heavily.

"Whatever personal matters there are between you two, do not matter right this moment. You are a _healer_ ; you do not _choose_ whom to help, you help _everybody_ who _needs_ your _help_." He stated eyeing her with his piercing gaze.

The girl once again did not reply. This man with various piercings knew what he was saying.

"What's your point?"

"My point is...it is your **duty** to help him, ignoring the personal matters, ignoring your feelings and..."

"I got it." The girl raised her hand to stop him from talking. There was an awkward silence between them until she finally stood up and spoke.

"Fine. I will help him. But I don't know how long it will take."

" **That** is **not** a problem." The leader smirked.

"Leave now." The girl demanded.

"As you wish mistress," the leader bowed a little and exited the temple.

* * *

Mayu sighed heavily and called two of her assistants. They carried Hidan into the ritual room and laid him of a large polished black rock. They bowed to Mayu and exited the room. Mayu walked around the room slowly gathering the ingredients and placing them in front of the rock. She kneeled beside and started preparing the brew; she whispered the mantras quietly, causing small explosions to crackle from the jar.

When she was finished, she stood up and walked closer to Hidan's body; she took out a knife and made a deep cup on her hand. Mayu placed her hand over Hidan's body allowing the blood drip onto his bare muscular chest. She chanted the next lines of the mantra and took the jar into both of her hands. She spilled the contents on his chest and started rubbing it in, letting it mix with her blood.

At last, she took the knife again this time making a cut on his chest. The cut was deep; the blood ran down his ribs while Mayu took the jar into her hand and spilled the leftovers into the wound. She watched as the wound healed vastly. Mayu took a wet cloth and started cleaning the blood off his body. When she was done, she walked to the other side of the room and sat down crossing her arms on her chest. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted to sleep.

When she opened her eyes, Hidan was still lying in the same position as she left him. Mayu sighed and got up to walk out of the room when she heard rustling behind her. She froze and slowly turned around.

Hidan lifted himself up on his elbows and slowly opened his eyes. They widened lightly as he realized that he was in an unknown room. His eyes slowly scanned the room until they reached... _Her_. He could not move...he could not breathe...he could not take his eyes off her. Mayu stood with her hands at her sides, holding her head slightly down, looking at him. The light from the candles reflected in her sky-blue eyes, yet they remained emotionless.

Hidan stood up and slowly approached her, making her take a step back.

"Mayu...is that...really you?" He mouthed reaching out to touch her, but she slipped away and walked to the window.

"It's been a long time Hidan." She replied looking outside. The night had come; the stars were shining brightly making her smile a little. She always loved looking at the stars.

Hidan did not reply. He leaned on the nearest wall and looked at her. She was gorgeous, just like she was when he left her. The painful memories came back once again, ever since he left, they haunted him almost every night. Her puffy red eyes, tired look on her face, messy hair, and breakable body...

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes.

**Flashback (Mayu – 19 (human), Hidan – already immortal)**

_"Hidan-san," Mayu called running into his room with a wide smile on her face. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her face to his back. A small smile crept on his face, but quickly faded away. He turned around and unwrapped her arms._

_"Mayu...I'm leaving." He said coldly trying to avoid her gaze._

_Her big beautiful blue eyes widened in shock and horror. She leaned in to wrap her arms around him again, but he slapped them away irritably. Mayu bit her lower lip and held back a cry. "Hidan," she whispered his name so quietly that he could barely hear her soft gentle voice, "Why are you leaving me? What did I do wrong?"_

_"You were born." He replied harshly getting up from his seat and walking to the exit._

_Mayu stood paralyzed by his words. Tears were running down her cheeks and dripping on her chest, while her hands shook violently._

_"Hidan-san...?" she called making him stop, but not look around._

_"What f*cking is it?" he snapped angrily._

_"I...I love you," she whispered chocking on her own cries._

_Hidan closed his eyes and clenched his fists; he took a deep breath trying to compose himself. These were the most beautiful and desirable words he ever heard in his entire life...and they were addressed to him, yet he brushed them away as if they meant nothing._

_"Love is a weakness, and I don't like weak people." He stated and walked out of the room._

_Walked out of her life. Walked away._

Hidan opened one eye and glanced at her once again. His chest tightened. He had no other choice. He had to leave her. If he did not, he would have put her in too much danger, or worse...she could have gotten killed because of him, and knowing her stubborn nature, he knew she would rather die than obey.

"Did you heal me?" he asked looking down at his body. All cuts and scars have been healed; his skin was smoother than it had ever been.

"Yes." She replied softly. Her voice was just as beautiful as he remembered...even better...it sounded more mature, but still tender and quiet. "You are fully healed now. You may leave." She added not moving.

"Leave," he repeated to himself. * _She told me to leave,_ * he thought processing the words in his head, but he couldn't seem to focus.

He pushed himself away from the wall and made his way to Mayu. She felt him standing behind her, but she did not turn around.

"What do you want Hidan?" she asked emotionlessly.

"I want you," he replied putting his hands on her shoulders, but she pushed them away and glared at him.

"Since when?" she asked curtly, her eyes sending daggers at him.

"I've always wanted you Mayu." He replied trying to touch her again, but once again she slapped his hands away. She laughed bitterly, yet it sounded sweet to him, because it came out of her mouth.

"I think you should leave now. There is no point and no need for you to be here." She stated as she walked past him to the rock he laid on. She gathered his belongings and some of his clothes including the cloak and handed them to him. Hidan reached out to take them, making their fingers touch. This simple move made Mayu immediately pull her hand back as if his hands were on fire. Hidan walked to the exit but stopped in front of the door. "Can I come to see you again?" he asked not turning around.

"No."

He groaned and walked out leaving her behind. Mayu looked at the place he stood just a minute ago allowing a single tear to escape her eyes. "No..." she whispered once again.

***

Hidan whispered a jutsu making a giant rock shift from its position and open the pass to the hideout. He walked inside silently; his mind was occupied with Mei and their conversation. Hidan opened the door to his room just to find Kakuzu counting the money again. He cussed under his breath and walked in. Kakuzu looked up and his eyes widened. Then a smirk spread on his face, but Hidan could not see it behind the mask.

"So, I see she did manage bring you back." Kakuzu said slyly.

"What the fuck do you mean you fucking ugly piece of shit." Hidan spat, being in the lousiest of his moods ever.

Kakuzu grumped but made no attempts to attack his partner.

"Well, when we took you to that girl, she refused to help." He stated moving on to another money bag.

Hidan's eye twitched.

"What do you mean?" he asked emotionlessly.

"I meant exactly what I said. She did not want to help you. She refused, though after leader-sama had a word with her she agreed. Ironic isn't it?" Kakuzu said now looking up at Hidan.

Hidan took a step back not believing his ears. * _She did not want to help. She did not want to help_.* the phrase cut his ears like a razor. * _Why wouldn't she? Does she hate me this much?*_ He furrowed his eyebrows, fighting the urge to kill.

"Oi Hidan," Kakuzu called getting up. Hidan looked up and watched Kakuzu approach him.

"What?" he barked angrily.

"Do you know that girl?" Kakuzu asked blankly.

"That's none of your fucking business." Hidan snarled rudely pushing past his partner to the exit. He made his way to the temple thinking. He did not care if she did not to see him. _He_ wanted to see _her_ , and that was all that mattered to him.

He walked inside the temple. It seemed deserted. The deadly silence ruled in the sanctuary, until he heard movement behind one of the doors. Hidan approached the door slowly, he put his hand on the handle but hesitated to open it. Brushing his thoughts away, he pushed the door slightly open and peeked in. Mayu poured some oils into a large bathtub, making the room smell like lavender, jasmine, and roses. Hidan inhaled the scent, trying to keep as silent as possible, not wanting her to notice him. She slowly approached the tub and started undoing the straps of her long dress. After a couple of minutes, the dress fell on the ground leaving Mayu in nothing but a pair of silky white underwear. Mayu had her back turned to him so he could not see her front, causing Hidan to frown in annoyance.

"I know you are there Hidan," Mayu said quietly making him trip over his own feet and fall into the room. She turned around and looked at him. "What are you doing here? I told you not to come." She spoke; her voice sounded calm and emotionless. Completely opposite of the old Mayu Hidan knew.

"Why didn't you want to help me when they brought me?" Hidan questioned.

Mayu shrugged and covered herself with a bath robe. " _Why would I_ want to help you?" she asked gazing at him with her beautiful sky-blue eyes, which made him melt countless times in their previous life.

"Because you love me," he stated confidently, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Mayu raised her eyebrows surprised. A small smile crept on her pale face. She chuckled which made Hidan release an angry grumble. He did not understand what was funny.

"Hidan, Hidan, Hidan...do you really think that after you abandoned me five years ago, I'd still be deeply and madly in love with you? You are so naïve." She laughed, but the laugh did not come from her heart. It sounded forced and cold.

"Stop fucking around Mayu," Hidan groaned angrily punching the nearest wall. "I only left you because I didn't want to put you in danger, being with me could have been fatal for you and you know that."

"It was fatal for me." She interrupted him. Mayu took a brush and started brushing her long locks, allowing them to fall freely on her beautiful feminine chest.

"What the hell does that supposed to mean?" Hidan snapped. "You are alive, aren't you?"

Mei glared lightly at him. "After you left, I didn't feel like there was a need for me to stay in the village. I did not feel like there was a need for me to live at all. So, I left. I have walked many days and many nights, but the pain simply would not ease off, so on the sixth night I have made the decision. I walked to the edge of a cliff and jumped off," Mayu said, her voice getting quieter with every word she spoke.

Hidan's eyes widened in shock and realization that his words and actions were the cause of her despair. The blonde quickly made his way to the girl and dropped to his knees in front of her. He grabbed her small hands and pressed his lips to her palms. "Mayu, I am so sorry," he whispered against her skin. "I didn't mean for this to happen. All I wanted was to protect you." he continued caressing her pale hands with his. Mayu looked into his eyes, getting lost in their depth. She sighed and tried to pull her hands away, but he held them tighter.

"You are not allowed to have physical contact with women Hidan. Your religion _forbids_ it." She said once again pulling her hands away. This time Hidan pulled her towards him almost crushing her in his embrace. "My religion forbids me to have _any_ physical _contact_ with Jashin-sama's _Mistress_ only." He whispered into her ear.

Mayu groaned and pushed him away. "Please, allow me to finish, Hidan. After I jumped off that cliff; I died as soon as I hit the ground. Several men in white robes found me and brought me to this temple. I was reincarnated through various forbidden jutsus, and after three days I got all my senses back. This temple was given to me along with the healing skills as a gift, in exchange of my faithfulness to a certain somebody...Hidan... _I am_ the Jashin's _Mistress_."

Hidan's breath got caught in his throat. Suddenly he felt paralyzed. He could not move; he could not speak...he could not even look at her anymore. His mind was blocked from all the thoughts but one: "The girl he fell in love with belonged to his God." Mayu watched him carefully, studying the change in his expression, but there was none. She stood up and walked over to the bathtub. With a quick move she removed her clothes and got in. Bubbles covered her naked body, hiding her from his sight, but he did not seem to notice her actions. Mayu relaxed a little, but her eyes remained on Hidan. He looked like a sleepwalker. The man she loved five years ago, the man she died for, he was there so close yet so far away.

Mayu sighed heavily trying to understand her feeling towards him. After five years of desperately trying to forget and stop loving, she could not, she was still in love, but they were never meant to be.

**Flashback (Mayu – 18, Hidan – Jashin knows how old he is)**

_Mayu cried in pain and looked down at her leg. It was broken. She could see a bone sticking out, blood was running down her leg and dripping onto the soft green grass. Mayu felt sick, she turned around and held a hand to her mouth. She heard Hidan cuss loudly at the shinobi. She looked up and her mouth dropped open, she watched Hidan sacrifice four men, one after another. When he got to the last one, the one that broke Mayu's leg, he could not help but torture him. Mayu screamed and closed her eyes. She hated watching people get hurt or killed...she hated what Hidan did to those men...but she was in too much pain object, besides, she knew he would not listen. When he was done, he rushed to her and kneeled beside studying the open wound._

_"I will have to put the bone back in," he stated in a matter of fact way. "This will hurt."_

_"No, wait, I don...ARGHHHHHHH...." Mayu screamed on top of lungs letting the tears run down her face. Her fists were clenched, and nails pierced the soft skin._

_"Shhh...I'm sorry...I'm almost done..." Hidan whispered lovingly. He was rarely this gentle with her. Even though they have known each other for many years...Mayu practically grew up with him...he was never this gentle with her. He placed his hands over her wound and in a matter of seconds it started healing. First slowly, then faster, and faster until it was fully closed. Hidan observed her leg, making sure there were no other injuries and sighed._

_"I'm putting you in too much danger," he mumbled to himself. Hidan picked her up and carried her to the lake. Mayu wrapped her arms around him and rested her head on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. Hidan sat her down and placed both of her legs into the water. He got in the lake himself and with slow steady movements he started washing off the blood and dirt that dried up on her pale flesh. Mayu blushed as his hands stroked her legs. When the last bit of dirt was off Hidan suddenly ran his fingers from her toes to her hips, sending shivers down her spine. He gave her a question look expecting her to protest, but she did not._

_Hidan pressed his lips gently to her bare legs, sending electricity through both. It was not the first time he was with a woman, but it was the first time he treated a woman in such a way. Usually he just got what he wanted and left...but he could not do it with Mayu. She was too pure, too innocent to be treated like that. He wanted to connect with her not only on the physical level, but on emotional too. He needed it. He needed to be the first one._

_His lips planted small kisses all over, while his rough hands massaged her hips. He stopped and looked up at her, her pale cheeks were slightly rosy, and her eyes were widely opened. Hidan nurtured the thought of stopping, but there was so much need in her eyes that he could not restrain himself. He picked her up and laid her on the grass gently, with her arms wrapped around his neck. Hidan leaned in and pressed his cold lips to her warm ones. At first the kiss was slow, as if they were getting used to the new feeling, but when that phase passed, both started kissing more passionately, hungrier, needy. Hidan's hands made their way under her shirt. Mayu gasped, earning a question look from Hidan._

_"Cold hands." She mumbled slightly embarrassed._

_A huge grin spread on Hidan's face. "Not for long," he whispered back._

_He massaged her belly while his other hand rubbed the inside of her thighs. His lips pressed to hers, immediately he licked her bottom lip demanding the entrance, Mayu parted her lips lightly, but it was enough for him to slip his tongue in. His tongue roamed her mouth wildly as if he could not get enough of her. After a small fight for dominance, Hidan let Mayu slip her tongue into his mouth. Her tongue was gentler than his as it traveled from one inch of his mouth to another, memorizing it. Mayu broke the kiss gasping for air. Hidan kissed his way from her collar bone to her neck earning soft moans from her side, until he finally hit the spot, that made her moan louder. He smirked over her flesh and continued kissed and biting on that same spot, leaving a colossal hickey. Mayu moaned loudly, while she ran her fingers through his soft blonde hair then over his bare back._

_Hidan removed her shirt eagerly, he fought with her bra, but he could not seem to figure it out. He cussed quietly under his breath and tried again. Mayu chuckled looking amused at his attempts. She placed her hands on her bra and undid it for him. Hidan brightened up._

_"Thanks..." he mumbled as his mouth instantly fell on her right breast, while he massaged the other._

_He sucked on it like a baby, making Mayu arch her back. She ran her fingernails across his back, feeling him shiver under her touch. She smiled knowing he enjoyed it. His lips travelled from her breast to her belly. He licked around her belly button, pulling her belly ring very lightly._

_"You are beautiful," he whispered making her blush. She was glad that he did not look up to see it. He pulled her shorts down leaving her in her panties. With a swift move he removed those as well. Leaving her naked for his admiration. Mayu tugged on his pants, he pushed himself up letting her pull them off along with his underwear. Hidan looked lovingly into her eyes as he pulled her closer...Mayu wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered quietly into his ear: "This is my first time..."_

_Hidan nodded rubbing her back. "I'll be gentle," he whispered back as he entered her slowly._

_Mayu dug her nails into his flesh and bit her lower lip in agony. A few tears escaped her eyes but Hidan rushed to kiss them away. He whispered senseless words into her ear while he moved in and out of her slowly. After a few minutes Mayu's pained expression changed. She let out a loud moan and wrapped her arms tighter around him._

_Hidan moved faster, earning louder moans from her until she started yelling out his name. "Faster...please." She moaned looking into his eyes. He crushed her lips on her parted ones shoving his tongue into her mouth. Hidan slowed down making her break the kiss and groan from desperation._

_"Hidan...please..."_

_"Please what?" he smirked playfully._

_Mayu pulled his face closer to her. "Faster," with that she licked his lips and bit on the bottom one._

_"As you wish my mistress,"_

_He moved faster and faster and faster...Mayu felt like she was going to faint from all the pleasure he was giving her._

_Finally, he collapsed on top her breathing heavily. Mayu ran her fingers through his hair smiling. Hidan popped himself up on his elbows and looked at her. She looked more beautiful than she ever did. Her long purple-black hair was spread messily on the grass; some fell on her firm breasts. Her chest moved up and down while she breathed making him want to touch it. Her full red lips were lightly parted, while her sky-blue eyes watched him intensively. There was a faint blush on her pale cheeks which made her even more desirable._

_"Mayu," Hidan whispered._

_She gave him a question look._

_"I...you are mine," he whispered not able to bring himself to admit that he loved her._

_Mayu wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed her forehead to him._

_"I know."_

Mayu looked at Hidan who was still sitting on the floor silently. He brought so many memories back...unwanted memories, but yet such a sweet ones. Mayu let a tear escape her eyes, not able to hold it back anymore. Hidan turned his head and looked at the girl in the bathtub. Her hair was up letting him see her long slender neck and the mark he gave her six years ago. The memory of their first time together came back, leaving his heart aching.

He got up and walked to the bathtub; he kneeled beside it; he placed his hands on the edge of it. Hidan looked into Mayu's eyes searching for a hint that she still cared. And he found it. Mayu turned her head away, allowing more tears escape her eyes.

"Mayu..." he whispered turning her head to face him again.

"Hidan... _don't_..." she whispered removing his hands.

"I can't..." he whispered back leaning closer to her beautiful face.

"You will get punished...and this time I might not be able to save you,"

"Worth it," Hidan whispered pressing his lips to hers. Her eyes closed immediately as she wrapped her arms around his neck letting him deepen the kiss. Their chest pressed together while she ran her wet fingers through his hair, and he held his hands firmly on her waist. Instinctively Mayu opened her mouth allowing him to slip his tongue in. He roamed her mouth eagerly, recalling what she tasted like, how she felt, not wanting to miss a thing. They broke the kiss beathing heavily. They pressed their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes.

"I love you," Hidan whispered. A small smile appeared on Mayu's face.

"I know."


End file.
